The present invention relates to a furniture component and in particular relates to a storage table which may be interposed between seating units which are situated at an angle to each other.
Furniture components which provide attractive and comfortable seating are often times separated by tables which are both functional and have a complementary appearance. Typically, such tables would offer either parallel, spaced-apart sides designed to abut the ends of seating units or alternatively, perpendicular sides which could abut the ends of seating units arranged perpendicular to each other with adjoining front corners (i.e. corner table). Such tables tend to limit the alternative arrangements which can be achieved with combinations of seating units and tables and therefore, severely limit versatility in furniture arrangements.
In modern times, motion furniture (i.e. recliners and incliners) have been used extensively in the furniture field. The arrangement of multiple units of motion furniture within a room is additionally limited by the necessity to provide adequate simultaneous deployment space for the ottoman portion of such furniture. Specifically, arrangements of motion furniture on perpendicular sides of an interposed table (i.e. a corner table) typically are considered inappropriate since deployment of one ottoman unit will preclude deployment of the second ottoman unit.
Thus, there is an existing need for a table adapted for interposition between seating units, particularly motion furniture seating units which offers a variety of angles between the motion furniture seating units while additionally providing appropriate spacing to allow simultaneous deployment of ottoman units of motion furniture situated adjacent to each side of the table.